MadWorld
by Jomatto
Summary: You'd think that there'd be some kind of sign before everything goes to hell, but sometimes, you wake up and everything's gone before you know it.
1. Friends

"This is crazy," Sora complained. "How am I supposed to figure this out?" The boy was baffled by the textbook in front of him. It contained mystical symbols that he couldn't possibly decipher. "Am I right, guys?" He was in the company of his friends, a group of seven studying together in preparation for finals.

"Quit your whining. All you have to do is concentrate. Maybe if you focused a little bit, you might actually start to understand this stuff," Kairi admonished. "Just read it over again. It makes sense the second time. If that doesn't work, then read it a third time."

"Read it over again? Come on. I already read it once. That should be enough."

"I agree with Sora. I propose that we all go out and have some fun instead," Riku said. "Or else I'm gonna have nightmares about cosines and tangents."

"It's not exactly rocket science. All you have to do is follow the formula," Roxas countered.

"The formula's too hard to follow!" Selphie protested. "Why do we even need this stuff? I'm going to beauty school anyways."

"How hard can it be to follow a formula?" wondered Pence. "If you're having trouble, you just gotta approach it from a different angle. Flank the problem."

"Um…it's fine as long as you memorize it," Naminé uttered quietly. Nobody seemed to notice her comment.

"This is why we never get anywhere with these study sessions," Kairi said, throwing her hands up. "Some of us shouldn't even be here, like you, Roxas, and Pence too! You guys don't need to study like these dummies over here." She pointed to Sora, Riku, and Selphie.

"We're just bored," Roxas said, smiling back.

"You're distracting," she accused.

"Now now, let's all calm down and take a vote," Riku said. "Raise your hand if you want to get out of here?" Everybody with the exception of Kairi raised their hand. "Majority rules. Let's get out of here!"

"Wait, what about the test?"

"It's next week. We have the whole weekend to study," Riku answered.

Her eyes narrowed. "That's the problem. I don't trust you guys to study."

Sora, Riku, and Selphie exchanged sheepish glances. They were guilty as charged.

"Even if that's true, you gotta let loose a little. We can't stay cooped up in here forever," Riku argued.

Popular opinion was against her. "There's a difference between letting loose and shirking your duty, but whatever, it's your funeral."

"That reminds me, aren't you going somewhere over the weekend?" Roxas asked Sora. He managed to steer the conversation away from another Kairi vs Riku match.

"Yeah, I'm visiting my dad off-island," Sora said.

"What about the test?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry, I promise to study." He wasn't very convincing.

"Just worry about yourself, Kairi," Pence advised. "There's nothing else you can do for him."

"Don't blame yourself if I fail," Sora said with a grin.

"You guys are impossible." She let out a sigh. "Fine, let's get out of here. It's getting pretty late." She looked at the clock above the whiteboard. It was five o'clock.

The group of seven friends started packing their bags. They had been studying after school in the classroom. It was near the end of the school year, and this was the last thing they had to finish before graduating.

The study session had a tinge of regret to it. It was the last time they could study together. After this, they would part ways and go off on their own separate journeys. Some planned to go to college, some decided to look for work, and some had no idea what to do. It was a little sad, but that was life.

"The sky looks really red today, doesn't it?" Sora commented. They were leaving school and the afternoon sun was slowly sinking. Perhaps it was the angle of the light, but the clouds looked drenched in crimson. It was a haunting but beautiful image.

"Kinda reminds me of Twilight Town," Roxas added. "Right, Naminé?"

The quiet blonde nodded.

"Feels kinda depressing," Pence said. "So, where do you guys wanna go eat?"

"I think I'll pass," said Selphie. She was following a strict diet. "I'll head straight home and pray for the best."

"Good luck with that," Riku offered. "I'll tag along with you, Pence; wouldn't want you to get all lonely now."

"Oh, great…" Pence wasn't too happy about that.

"What do you want to do? Whatever you decide, I'll go along with it," Roxas said to Naminé.

She paused and averted her gaze from Roxas' intent stare. "I could go for some food…"

"Great, then we're having a meal!" Pence shouted excitedly. "What about you two?"

"Sorry. Sora and I will be having an extra intense one-on-one study session. You guys might've wormed your way out of it, but not him." She gave Sora a wicked grin. "I'll make sure you study hard enough for the entire weekend tonight."

"Lucky you guys live next to each other, huh?" Roxas laughed.

"Shut up," said Sora. "What are your plans after eating?"

Pence folded his arms behind his head. "Tear it up online and show no mercy."

"Some R and R," Riku said. "It's the last weekend of school. You gotta go out in a blaze of glory." He shot Kairi a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Definitely take it easy," Selphie said.

"Study," Naminé added. Everybody looked at her weird. "What?"

Kairi put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Good work, Naminé. Glad to know _some_ people here have their eyes on the prize."

They all had a good laugh and separated.

Sora and Kairi walked home together. Since they lived next to each other, they grew up as close friends. They were a complimentary couple. Sora brought levity when things were too serious while Kairi did the opposite and grounded things when necessary. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, they had been going out in secret. It wasn't that hard to hide since they acted the same as always.

"About that one-on-one... Is it going to be extra intense?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you looking forward to it?" Kairi teased.

Sora chuckled. It was moments like these that he relished. He had an amazing girlfriend, a fantastic group of friends, and a future to look forward to. "It's gonna be a little sad once we all graduate. I'm glad we're going to the same college after this."

Sora and Kairi had been accepted into the same university. It seemed impossible at first, but with Kairi's harsh tutelage, she managed to drag his grades up to an acceptable level. They could now move forward together.

"Me too. No matter where we go, we'll always be connected by our memories. That's what it means to be friends." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Now let's go study until our eyeballs fall out!"

"Sounds great…" he said nervously.

"You'll be fine."

"I sure hope so."


	2. Riku

Waking up.

It's the worst part of my day, and it's mainly because of my alarm clock. Imagine being waken up by the sound of two cats in a screeching contest, repeatedly, for the last four years of your life. It's every bit as horrible as it sounds, and I have Kairi to thank for it. She probably thought it was a great gag gift, but now it's the only thing that can get me up in the morning. I slam down on the snooze button, throw off the covers, and drag myself out of bed.

My head's throbbing. Did I party too much last night? I massage my head to no avail. That's the last time I get suckered into drinking so much. I stumble towards the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. If that's not the face of irresistibility, then I don't know what is. Most guys miss the mark when they try to emulate me. It's not about looks, it's about confidence. You have to wear it like a second skin. It doesn't matter how much you try to dress up, if you're not cool inside, then you're not gonna be cool outside. It's not a problem for me since I, Riku, am the coldest mofo around.

My eyes are a little bloodshot, but it's nothing a quick shower won't fix. I strip off my clothes and zip through my morning routine. It takes my mind off of what's to come: finals.

I've been dreading this week since the start of senior year. Once it's over though, it'll be sweet delicious freedom, and I'll be free to do whatever I damn well please. I can already taste it. Oh wait, that's just the soap. I rinse out my mouth and finish up. What should I get for breakfast? I'm feeling waffles.

As I wait for the waffles to be heated to crispy perfection, I think about life after school. The future is all about planning. If you know what you want to do, then everything becomes simple. I knew what I wanted to do ever since I was ten: become a cop. Why? Because a police officer saved me.

Not literally, since he kicked my ass half the time, but he set me straight. I used to be a trouble-making dumbass, but this officer looked after me like I was his own kid. Every time I did something stupid, he was there to call me out on it. I realized I wasn't doing myself any favors by shoplifting, fighting, and committing petty crimes. Thanks to him, I got the good sense to settle down and found myself some _real_ friends. Everybody calls him Auron. I owe him my life, and to repay the favor, I'm gonna become a cop, just like him.

The toaster pops my waffles and I take it to go. I walk outside into the frigid air. Huh... Something's a little odd. I look down both sides of the street and see it deserted. What happened to the morning rush? Usually, it's filled with cars, stuck bumper to bumper, with angry drivers honking at each other. A strange silence hangs in the air. I don't see a single soul.

"Somebody help me!" a voice cries out.

My body starts moving before I realize it. Crap, I just dropped my waffles. Forget it, there are more important things to worry about—someone needs my help! I trace the yell towards a side alley and prepare myself for trouble. I freeze at the sight. No way… I must be seeing things. At the end of the alley is a high school student surrounded by these…black shadows. I rub my eyes. It must be the hangover.

No... They're real. I can feel it. They're the size of toddlers, with glowing yellow eyes, a bastardization of our human forms, standing on their hind legs like us, but that's where the similarities end. Two wiry antennas protrude from their heads and their claws gleam like a handful of knives. I should run. Common sense tells me to get away, but I can't abandon this guy.

He notices me. "You gotta help me! These kids, they're gonna kill me!"

I don't know where these monsters came from, but the laws of physics should still apply. With enough force, anything can be killed. It's my duty. I owe that much to Auron. He didn't pound those life lessons into me for nothing. I pick up a pipe lying amongst the rubble. Orange rust clings to it like a bad coloring job, but it's more than sturdy enough to inflict serious damage. I have to lure these creatures away. "Come on!"

It seems to work when half of them rush to attack me. I wait until the first one approaches. Hold it… Hold it… NOW! I swing my weapon straight into the leaping monster's face.

**KLUNK!**

The head disappears, evaporating into dark smoke. Black liquid gushes out from the gaping neck wound.

"Disappear!" I swing the pipe downwards and shatter its body to pieces. Fragments of darkness scatter into the wind.

One down, only five more to go. I run through the same routine, retreating and allowing them to attack me single file. They're not very bright. They keep jumping at me in a straight line, giving me easy shots. With each foe I dispatch, their bodies spill and splatter their dark substance everywhere. I'm an artist, decorating the alley walls with streaks of black, and this pipe is my paint brush.

There's only one left. It tries to scamper away. I won't let you escape! I rush after it and hammer the back of its head, sending the tiny thing flying into a wall where it becomes nothing more than a dark splotch. I wipe the sweat from my head. That was exhausting. I look up to check on the student but he's gone.

**WOOOSH!**

I narrowly avoid a strike from behind. I thought I got them all? I take a closer look at my attacker and see that it's another shadow. It's much bigger than the other ones; it's the same size as the boy I tried to save earlier. It dawns on me—this shadow used to be him. I was too late, and he's turned into a monster. I have to take responsibility for this. I raise the pipe above my head and deal the finishing blow.

**CRACK!**

And the shadow disintegrates like sand. I look at the pipe; it's dented and bent to hell. It's useless now. I toss it aside and exit the alley.

My friends… Are they safe? I sprint towards the school. This is crazy, but there's one thing I know for certain, "I have to protect everyone!"

I run by scenes of chaos—people scrambling for safety, screaming, each disappearing one by one. They're being turned into monsters. I can't stop to help. My friends are more important. Especially Kairi. I can't allow her to get hurt.

I trip over something and land on my elbows. Near my feet is another one of those creatures. Despite its diminutive size, it reaches for me with tiny, but deadly claws. I stand up and stomp on it, reducing it to a dark splatter on the asphalt.

I arrive at school and—what the hell is that?! Above the school building is a black hole—no, a portal. This must be the source of the creatures. If it's here, then Kairi—no, I can't think the worst. To my side is the equipment shed. If I'm going up there, I need a weapon. I kick down the doors and search the shed for a suitable tool. I find a baseball bat and swing it a few times to test it. Good enough. I hold it over my shoulder and run into the hall. It's eerily quiet. I expected this to be the most chaotic spot in town. I sneak through the hallways and peek into the classrooms.

What I see makes my blood run cold. Shadows fill the classrooms, sitting there like students, as if they're attending class. Their claws are folded neatly over the desks and their heads are rigidly fixed towards the front. What is this sick mockery? I turn away, my mind shaken by the disturbing image. I throw aside caution and run towards the roof.

If I destroy the source, then everything will end. I just know it! I open the door and find someone I'm not expecting. It's Auron. He's on the ground, leaning against the roof fence. Beside him are his broken sunglasses.

"Auron!"

"Stay away, Riku! I can't let you get caught up in the flames!" What flames? I see his legs and they're pitch black. Is that what he means? I crouch by his side and look over his injuries. His legs are wrapped in a tar-like substance. It slowly eats away at his limbs, inching higher towards his torso. I've never seen anything like it.

"What's going on?"

The older man grimaces. "I don't know. The city's gone up in smoke…"

"Hold on, I'll get help," I tell him.

"No…it's already too late. It's going to engulf me soon. I'll turn to ash like the rest of them. Stay away, or you'll be caught up in it too."

"I—"

He pushes me back as the darkness attempts to swallow him in one gulp. "Stay away! I'm done for. Remember what I've taught you and save your friends! They're more important, aren't they?!"

"But—"

He lets out a blood-curdling gasp. His last breath of air crawls out of his throat as a dying whimper. His body writhes, spasms wracking his body in waves. It's too agonizing to watch. I shut my eyes and wait for the sounds of his suffering to stop.

He becomes silent. I open my eyes to see his charred corpse. Something's happening to his face. His eye sockets bulge, yellow yolk seeping from the cavity, pooling into a golden pair of glowing eyes. The urge to throw up hits me like a punch to the gut, but I hold it in.

"I… I'll be the one to turn you into ash." He has to be put out of his misery. I watch as my hero, now a monster, staggers to his feet. "Goodbye…and sorry."

**SMASH!**

Why did this have to happen? My knees hit the floor. I can't—I won't lose anyone else. I need to find Kairi now! I stand up and face the portal. I have to close it somehow. Do I just hit it with a bat? It's worth a shot. I charge after it with my bat held high.

I have no idea what I'm doing, but it's at least something. I can't just sit back and watch as these _things_ take over my city. I brace myself and make contact with the swirling darkness.

Everything turns black.

Is this it?

Did I make a mistake?

I feel weightless, as if all my substance has disintegrated.

"…_ku_…"

That voice. I know it.

"_Riku._"

It's Kairi! I have to save her. This void, it's strange. It feels like I'm not moving at all. I reach for her voice, hoping for one last glimpse of her before I succumb to this darkness. Can I reach her in time?

The darkness shatters, shards piling before me, and a swath of light blinds my eyes. My body hits the ground, and I'm momentarily stunned. I'm on the school rooftop again. I lift up my head and see her.

Kairi. She's safe.

"Thank god… You're okay."

As long as she's safe, nothing else matters.


	3. Naminé

All I ever wanted was a chance to be more.

Instead, I'm stuck with myself, a boring shell called Naminé. This isn't how I imagined life, stuck inside my own skin, unable to reach out and feel the warmth of...someone else. I have only the heat of feverish daydreams to console me, and they drive me mad.

Maybe it's better like this, to be trapped inside, keeping my misery from touching others. What is there for me out there? Nothing but disappointment. I'm sick of it. I probably deserved this. It's punishment for my weakness. I'll die as I lived; desperately, unnoticed, and alone.

I can't leave my room.

When I woke up today, I saw things that weren't there before. Like the metal bars on my windows, the chains on my bedroom door, and padlocks the size of my head keeping everything locked together. There's no way out. I'm not surprised, it almost seems...natural.

The bars are so thick that I can't slip my arm through, much less my body, and the chain links are huge, easily the size of my hand, and weigh like dumbbells. It doesn't matter how hard I tug; nothing budges. I scream for help and slam my fists against the door, hoping that my parents can hear me, but there's no reaction. When I look outside, it's completely black. I see only my dull reflection; a tired face, messy blonde hair, and a pair of sickly red eyes. I allow a grim smile. This must be my fate.

I curl up on the bed and hug my knees tight. I can't tell if it's night or day. My alarm clock and phone are dead. The lights still work, but other than that, there's no electricity, no spark, no life left for me, only an impending sense of doom.

Will anyone miss me? Probably not. My friends aren't really my friends. They're just people I know. I don't like to rely on them. It's too much trouble. It's better to leave them alone. That's my life in a nutshell. Close, but not close at all. Just because we sit next to each other doesn't mean we're friends. It's the same thing with them. All I do is laugh and smile at the appropriate times. Nobody ever digs deeper. Nobody truly cares.

A tear runs down my cheek. Why am I crying? It's nothing to get sad over. I'm so pathetic. I should be used to it by now, but... It hurts. Floating through life, without reason, without anything to look forward to—it's no way to live. I'm sorry, everyone, but this is as far as I go.

Kairi... Selphie... Sora... Pence... Riku...

Roxas.

Out of all the boys, he was the nicest, most polite and courteous to me. Even if he was just acting, I appreciated it. He made me feel normal. It was just the way he was. It's not like he actually likes me. I'm not stupid enough to entertain such notions. I'm not special, I know that, but… It'll be nice if I can see him one last time. I'd be satisfied just hearing his voice. The way he said my name was always so...tender.

I could never put myself out there like Selphie or be as kind and helpful as Kairi. I don't know how to be attractive. Despite my best attempts, I could never get past myself. I'm too afraid to reach out. I'm a coward and a fool, my own worst enemy.

The lights shut off, plunging me into darkness. I can't feel anything. This must be death approaching. Let it come. I'm ready for it. I just want to move on from this miserable existence already. Coldness creeps over my limbs and I gasp from the icy sensation. My arms and legs slowly numb, my heartbeat speeds up, and my breathing becomes erratic...

Not yet. Something inside me resists. Fear. Primal impulse takes over. The body's natural response is to defy death. Fire sprouts in my chest and spreads out to my limbs. I become dizzy from the sudden heat. Images and memories flash in my mind, reminding me of the possibilities, outcomes, and opportunities that I'm leaving behind. I can't die. Not now! There's still too much I want to experience. It's not too late. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that death will stay its hand.

My ears catch a low hum. I open my eyes and a rectangle of light forces me to squint. My computer has turned on. I see... There's still a chance to change. I know I'm pathetic and useless, but I can't leave it at that. They're waiting for me. It's never too late to ask—I never even tried. I always stopped short. I have to trust myself first. Most importantly, I have to tell him how I feel before anything else happens. I walk over to my computer. The screen is white except for one sentence:

_Are you alive?_

"_Yes_," I whisper.

_Do you want to stay alive?_

"Of course!"

_Then find the way out. For those who wish to live, the path shall reveal itself._

"Who are you?"

_I'm you, the you who wishes to one day become confident, full of smiles, and brimming with life. I'm waiting for the day that you and I can truly become one. Everything depends on you. Don't give up._

The monitor shuts itself off before I can reply and the room lights spring back to life. This is my second chance. I can't throw it away, not when I finally allowed myself to hope. I just have to try.

I pore over the walls, feeling the surface for cracks. I've lived in this room for my entire life, but I've never really taken the time to feel the textures. It's not as smooth as it appears. My fingers run over invisible gaps, scratches, and crevices. A strip of wood covers the crease between the wall and the floor. I dig my nails behind it but it's too tight. Ouch. I broke off my nail. I wrap my finger with my dress, tainting the white cloth with red. This isn't working.

My eyes are drawn to the outlets. If I pull off the socket cover, I might be able to break a hole through the wall. I need a screwdriver. I pull open my drawers and scores of red tablets spill onto the floor. I don't need these! I kick them away and search another drawer, finding a pen. I use it to stab at the corners of the socket. My attempt to dislodge it doesn't work. Fine, forget the outlet. There has to be another way. I drag and push around the furniture away from the walls. I check in every nook and cranny but it's no use, everything is either screwed in or bolted down.

I feel the walls one more time, sliding my hand across until I hit a soft spot. It feels moist. I press tentatively and the wall seems to depress. I push harder when a tear erupts on the surface. I withdraw immediately as red substance oozes from the rip. What the...? I scan the room and notice several cuts against the walls, all bleeding with crimson. I grip my wrists tightly. This isn't happening! I shut my eyes and count backwards:

...seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!

I open my eyes... And let out a breath. The walls are clean. Did I just imagine it? Whether or not it happened, I'm still trapped in here. There's really no exit. After I finally found the strength to live on, it ends like this? I can't accept this—I won't. I fall on the mattress and watch the lamp hanging above me.

Wait... Is that it? I stand up on the bed and examine the lamp fixture. It's attached to the ceiling with a chain. If I can't escape through the sides, then perhaps through the roof?

I bounce on the mattress to test the springs. Okay, here goes nothing. I jump and rebound from the mattress repeatedly, going higher with each leap. My head elevates above the lamp, putting the chain within reach. I grasp it with both hands and the sudden hold throws me off balance. The full brunt of my weight drags on the arms and it feels like my bones are about to snap. Clouds of dust seep from the cracks that begin to form on the ceiling where the chain is attached.

**CLINK!  
**  
A metal link breaks and I'm falling down. I'm swallowed by panic, but the moment is brief as my body slams into the mattress, knocking the wind out of me. The lamp chain falls across my neck and the lamp shatters on the floor. It missed me by several feet. I take a moment to catch my breath and take the chain off my throat.

Above me is a perfect square opening. I can't believe it, it worked! How can I reach it though? It's too high. I search around and see the furniture. If I use the shelf, then maybe...

I get to work immediately and start pushing. It's a slow process—each push manages only a couple inches, but after enough time and effort, I have it directly below the opening. The shelf alone isn't tall enough. I'll have to stack something on top. The nightstand? No, it's too heavy to lift. I'll have to use the chair. I grab it, get on my bed, and place it on top. It has to be laid sideways since the shelf top is too narrow.

I climb the shelf carefully since my palms are sweaty. I test my weight on each foothold and make sure to distribute the burden properly—I can't have it collapsing on me. I reach the top and stand uneasily. I pick up the chair and position its legs on the thin platform. I'll have to use it as a boost. I place one foot on the seat and hold on to the armrests. If I don't do this right, I'll slip right off and fall down. I take a deep breath.

Three...

Two...

One!

I spring up with as much force as I can muster and grab the edge of the opening above me. I manage a hold with just my fingers. My arms begin to burn with fatigue and the chair below clatters to the ground. Pull! I can do it! Just **PULL! **With every ounce of my strength, I lift my chin up and throw my elbow over the edge. Just a little more. My body rises slowly until my torso clears the opening. I did it! I roll on my back, gasping for air, covered with a light sheen of sweat, and my body throbbing with exhaustion. I'm suddenly blinded by an immense light.

Blue.

All I can see is a never-ending stretch of blue. It's the sky, pure and limitless, stretching as far as the eyes can see. It's amazing! I stand up on my feet and a cool breeze engulfs me. It feels like I'm soaring through the sky. The sensation is overwhelming.

I did it.

I'm finally free.

"Naminé!" It's Roxas. My heart begins to flutter, and it's not because of the height. Has he been looking for me? "I've finally found you. Let's get out of here. You have to jump."

I'm standing on the roof of my home. It's quite a drop below, at least two stories, but I trust him. "Will you catch me?"

"I promise."

I smile warmly. I feel...

Content.

I close my eyes and take a leap of faith.

This is my last chance.

I won't let it go.


	4. Pence

I really shouldn't have stayed up so late.

I lean towards the monitor and inspect my reflection off the screen. I look like a zombie! I laugh as I stretch out my stubby arms. That's natural make up for you; heavy bags, bloody eyes, and pale skin, all courtesy of insomnia. Staying up to play Kingdom Force online probably wasn't my best idea, especially on the night before finals, then again, it's not like I'm gonna fail. Ah, the perks of natural intelligence. If I may be so modest, may I also mention my aptitude towards gaming? My name, Pence, stands at the top of every leaderboard on the island. Check out any arcade machine and guess who's number one? Yup, "PEN." Nothing can stop me! I hear a small rumbling as if the pipes are shaking.

**BOOM!**

I fall over as the entire room rattles. "Whooaa, earthquake!" I lunge underneath my desk—don't want a ceiling fan to land on my head or something. After what feels like ages, the shaking stops. What the heck was that? I get out and check the damage to my room. Surprisingly, there is none. Was it just my imagination? I look into the other rooms in my house but everything's in place.

No harm, no foul, I guess. I'm the only one here since my parents have already left for work. I'm feeling hungry. I hope mom left something for me in the fridge. I walk into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. What's for breakfast today?

What the…? No, no, NOOO!

Ahem, excuse me for being dramatic, but this is ridiculous. Everything in the fridge has gone bad. I take out the milk and give it a shake. Eww, it's all lumpy and solid. Gotta tell mom to do some shopping on the way home. I check on the fruits and see that they've become shriveled up and rotten. This doesn't seem right. It should take weeks for something like this to happen. The fridge lights are off. I stick my hand in. Feels like room temperature. Aha! There's no power; so that's why. How long has it been like this? Guess I'll get breakfast at school. Speaking of that, I gotta hurry up and get ready.

I'm a low-maintenance guy. Throw a little water on my face, keep my pineapple hair gelled, and I'm good to go. No amount of effort can make me look like Riku. Oh well, I got my good points! Some day, a girl's gonna recognize them. Satisfied with my look, I run to the front door and throw it open.

I shut it close.

I'm not dreaming, am I? Outside my house is an entire forest, and since I live in a suburban neighborhood, that's sort of impossible. I open the door a crack and peek out. Yup, it's still a forest.

**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?**

I run into my room and wake up my laptop. The internet always holds the answer. The desktop appears and I click on the web browser. I wait, and I wait, and I wait, and I wait… What is this, dial-up? Come on! This isn't the reason I forced my parents to buy fiber-optic internet! I check the wi-fi status. No connection? Oh yeah... I'm in a forest, I wouldn't have a connection out here. That makes no freakin' sense at all!

With no internet, my laptop's useless. Huh, what's this weird icon on the desktop? I click on it. It's a PDF file named "_How to Hunt in the Wild_." I don't remember downloading this. Is this related to the crazy stuff outside? Don't tell me I have to learn how to hunt? All my food has gone bad, and there's nothing but forest outside. Fate's got one twisted sense of humor.

I got no choice. I'm smart, I can do this. A little reading's not gonna hurt me. It's only four pages long. I read through it viciously, absorbing details about tracking, how to hide my presence, and how to prep a kill for dinner. It's slightly nauseating, but necessary. There's one thing that bothers me. It's teaching me how to hunt under the assumption that I have a hunting rifle. Where am I supposed to get that? All I have are airsoft guns and..._that_.

I look at the item mounted on my wall. Does it actually work? It's a crossbow. I picked it up at a gaming convention, but it was sold as a toy. I never tested it out because of all the warnings on the box, but maybe…just maybe.

I stand up on my desk and pull it off the wall. It's not loaded. I get back on the floor and start searching under my bed. Where's that box? There! I pull it out and open it. I pick up an "arrow." It's more like a steel bolt. I grab the instruction manual and read it over quickly. I think I got the gist of it. I take the bolt and place it on the crossbow. Time to test it out.

I enter my living room and look outside the window. It's still a forest out there. I ain't coming out until I know this thing works for sure. I take aim at a blank spot on the wall. Here goes nothing.

**Fwoop!**

The bolt shoots across the room and pierces the surface. Holy shit, it actually works! I run over to the bolt and pull it out. It must've penetrated five inches deep at least. I'm armed with knowledge and a crossbow; it's time to venture outside. My stomach grumbles. Don't remind me, please. I run into the kitchen and grab a knife before heading out. The arrows wound but the knife kills—unless I get a headshot, but I'm not that good...yet.

I open the door and take a few tentative steps. "Hello? Anybody out here?" My voice seems to disappear into the trees. The sound of endless rustling, bird calls, and shuffling surround me. I look back at my house. It's the only man-made thing in this entire forest. There's nothing but a carpet of leaves, extremely tall trees, and an occasional rock lying around. The canopy above almost blocks out the sun, and the forest is swimming in shadows.

What was that?!

I turn around and aim at the tree. I know I heard something scurrying over here. I have to be patient. Gotta follow the guide. Keep calm. Move quietly. Hold my breath. Use my senses. I have no idea what I'm doing.

Something darts from the bush. It's just like a first-person shooter; lead the shot, aim ahead of the target! I pull the trigger and see the bolt fly in slow motion as it punctures the creature in the leg. It's a rabbit, and it's nailed down by my shot. Sweet! I run over to collect my prize. Here comes the hard part. "Sorry rabbit, but I need you to survive." I take the knife and place it near its throat. "Don't hate me!' I close my eyes and slash. I think I'm gonna be sick. I extract my bolt and carry my loot back to the house.

Now for the messy part. I recall the instructions on how to prep my kill, peeling the skin off like candy wrapper, and gutting out the useless parts. I'm surprised at how easy it is. It's like I've done this before, like in Monster Hunt or something. Same idea, right?

I walk over to my stove, cross my fingers, and turn the dial. Blue flames sprout up. Yeah, it works! It's gonna be my first time eating rabbit. I wonder how it'll taste? Probably like chicken—it always tastes like chicken. I finish grilling the meat and try it out.

"Ooohhh! This is pretty good. Kinda plain though." I dig out some ketchup from the kitchen cabinet. "Much better." I'm still not satisfied though. I look at my crossbow. Looks like it's time for another mission!

So I rinse and repeat, slowly improving the process, and level up my hunting skills. My kills become more efficient, and my prey bigger. I slowly expand my hunting area and familiarize myself with the map. It's just like a video game, and I'm pretty good at video games. Hours go by like nothing. I'm truly living on my own now. Gotta say, I feel like a badass. Scratch that, I _am_ a badass!

Back at the house, I recount my kill streak. First was the rabbit, next was a bird, then a fox, and now a deer. All kinds of animals live in this forest. Even though it's all from different animals, most of it tastes the same. Kinda weird. I've been grinding for awhile, and I'm sure this pile of meat is enough to last the day…

Screw it; let's go for one more kill!

I run outside again, fully prepped and armed against any prey. These footsteps…they sound heavy. I think a new challenger has arrived. I'm getting pretty excited. Come out, come out, wherever you are…

A giant shadow flashes by. "WHOA!" That thing was huge—like bigfoot or something. Keep your cool, Pence, you're not a noob anymore. I continue to stalk the creature, whatever it is. The depressions on the ground are immense. Are these paws? I try to recall its shape but the glimpse was too brief. Maybe I should call it a day. I might be biting off more than I can chew.

I lower my guard and head back to the house. Something's blocking my way. It's a freakin' lion. I lift my crossbow and pull the trigger immediately, but the lion sidesteps it. "What are you, psychic?" I need to find a safe place to reload! I run in the opposite direction and look over my shoulder. It doesn't seem to be chasing me. Blasted animal. Where the hell did you come from? I reload my crossbow. "I'm locked and loaded, try to surprise me now!"

I hold out my gun and retrace my steps until I spot my spent bolt. It's stuck to the ground. I extract it and scan my surroundings one last time. I'm outta here! I dash for the house and make it inside safely. Whew, that was crazy. I think I'll save the lion for next week or something. Something like that is too high level for me.

That sound?!

Footsteps in the house? But they're not mine… Did something break in? Crap, I'm not in the clear yet. I take aim and start clearing my house room-by-room. The kitchen and living room are empty. That leaves the bedrooms and bathrooms.

My heart's beating like crazy. Don't get nervous, you're in the zone, like always. I'm untouchable, yeah, that's right, I've got God mode on me. Ain't nothing gonna take me down!

I kick down the door to my bathroom.

Nothing.

I kick down the door to my bedroom.

Nothing.

I kick down the door to the other bathroom.

Nothing.

I kick down the door to the guestroom.

Nothing.

I kick down the door to my parent's bedroom.

Nothi—LION!

Gotta close the door, no wait, I already kicked it down. Son of a bitch! I run down the hallway and keep my crossbow aimed at the door. "Get out of here! This is my territory!"

The lion pokes its head out and I launch my arrow. It hits nothing but wood. I missed. I reload quickly. "That's right, you better stay away!"

I don't know how long I have to keep this up, but it's not gonna be over until one of us is dead…and eaten. I'm the goddamned king of this here jungle, and you're gonna find out exactly why just as soon as you poke your mangy little head out.

I'm waiting...

And I've got all the time in the world.


	5. Selphie

Owiee…

There's a pounding in my head. Did I overdo it yesterday? If I did, I have no regrets. A girl's gotta let loose sometimes, especially with _this_ much stress. Finals? Blah. I didn't even study. I'll cross my fingers and hope for the best. I already lined up a vocational school after graduation. My last semester grade isn't gonna make _that_ much of a difference.

A chill sends goosebumps crawling over my skin. Where's my blanket? My hands reach out and I grasp nothing but air. I open my eyes and wait for the world to come into focus. Oh my gosh! What am I doing at the amusement park? Fantastic constructions surround me; steel towers loom in the distance, empty stalls abound, and the entire ground is paved with concrete. The morning is shallow, with the park drenched in a soft blue light. I've been sleeping on a bench this whole time?! No wonder why the mattress felt stiff. Don't tell me the girls ditched me here last night? How nice, they even left me a pillow to sleep on.

"Bitches!" I throw the pillow as hard as I can.

A sharp pain strikes my skull. Ow! Sudden movements _are not_ a good idea. My brain's as tender as a pincushion. I wait for the pain to gradually fade and massage my scalp. Ugh, my hair's all messed up. I guess that's what happens when I sleep on a bench. I look down at myself. I'm still in my party clothes, a yellow cocktail dress with buckled straps. I spin on my heels and look around. There's a Ferris wheel, a carousel, and the famous Destiny roller coaster. Somehow, I've ended up at Paopu Land amusement park.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Nobody answers. Great, I'm all alone. The park isn't open on weekdays and it's completely empty. This place is dead. I can't believe them! How could they do this to me? If they thought this was funny—it isn't! I search for my purse and cell phone but I can't find it. Are you for reals? I rub my bare shoulders to warm up. What am I gonna do now? Wait… I pick up the sounds of trickling water.

I close my eyes and circle the area until my ears perk up. Okay, I think it's over here! I run towards the sound and discover a water fountain. I get in close, lean over the edge, and check out my reflection. Okay, Selphie, you don't look _too _horrible. If I had my kit with me, I could fix myself up, no problem. My make up is still intact, with my full lips, smoky eyes, and slightly flushed cheeks. Wait a second. I lower my head until my nose touches the surface. My eyes ripple with red veins. Darn it, and my eye drops are in my purse too.

I should wash up. Is the water clean? I dip my hand into the pool and cup my hands. It looks clear. I splash my face several times and rub off the cosmetics. Old make up feels yucky. I just wanna go home and a take a nice, long, and steamy bath.

Okay, where should I go now? I've been here lots of times before, but I can't seem to remember the way out. If I had my phone, this would be a breeze. I'll just pick a direction and stick with it. Not the best plan, but what can I do? The sound of my footsteps is the only thing that breaks the eerie silence. All the roads that I'm used to seeing packed with visitors are empty. With nobody here, the place feels lonely.

The wacky decorations and bright colors keep my spirits high. At least the atmosphere is cheery. There are giant stuffed animals and fluffy creatures everywhere. It reminds me of my room full of plushies. They're so cute! I don't remember the park being this pink before. Whoever's responsible has good taste.

I've been walking for half an hour... Where's that exit? It's like I'm running in circles. I swore I just walked past that adorable bear before! And I've seen that rabbit three times already! I don't get it. I've been walking in one direction but I end up in the same spot. What's going on?

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

My scream echoes through the park for at least ten seconds. No response. Fantastic. I love it when I wake up in the middle of an abandoned amusement park—NOT. If only I had my purse with me. I feel naked without it. It has everything I need, like my make up. Can't go anywhere without it. A girl's gotta be ready to look her best at all times.

It's always been my dream to become a beautician. Every girl has a bright side, and it's just a matter of highlighting it with the right touch. When I was young, I used to watch myself in the mirror as mom brushed my face, and with each stroke, I became prettier than before. It's a treasured memory for me. I've been practicing with my mom's old kit ever since she passed away. I guess it's my way of staying in touch. Her death hit dad pretty hard. It's just me and him now, so I have to do my best to cheer him up. Sometimes, I wonder if he even knows I exist. I just want to make him smile one of these days.

I'm tired. I stop to lean against a railing and pull off my heels. They're torture on the feet—the things I do to look good. I lift up my foot and massage it gently, giving it a light squeeze. What's that in the sky? A red balloon? It's pretty cute! I watch it rise higher and higher until it disappears behind the roller coaster track.

"**Welcome to PAOPU LAAAND!**"

I jump from hearing the unexpected PA announcement. That surprised me! My eyes dart around suspiciously when the park suddenly springs to life. Bubble gum pop starts playing, the lights switch on, and the rides begin to move. "Is anyone here?" I yell.

A growl answers me from behind, but it's muffled, as if played through a speaker. I turn around—it's a ride, a mechanical bull called Big Daddy-O. It huffs and puffs, and spins around the padded platform, gyrating, leaning forwards and backwards. The head is made out of black metal. Two white horns jut out from the sides and curl downwards. The body is covered with a white and brown patterned hide, and on the back is a leather saddle.

I've always wanted to ride one of these. It seems like a lot of fun, but also kind of embarrassing. Since my friends aren't here, I might as well give it a shot. I leap over the rail and my feet sink into the padding. It's springy. The bull stops and waits for me.

"Big Daddy-O, huh? Let's go for a ride." I pat it on the head and it makes a solid '_clunk_.' I grope the horn and it feels surprising soft. Is it made out of foam? I try to hop on by swinging my leg over its back, but my legs are restricted. My dress is too long—I hike it up. Alright, now giddy up! I sit down with the bull between my legs. What am I supposed to hold on to—**WHOA!**

The bull jostles me, see sawing back and forth as I hold on for dear life. How about a little warning next time?! I barely get a grip on the hide as the g-force tugs on me. I definitely should've worn pants for this! Whooaaaah! The world is spinning! Lights and colors bleed together, forming a collage of streaks, wavy patterns, and peaks. It's exhausting but thrilling. I hunker down and wrap myself around the metal body. My legs are trembling. I try to keep them clamped, but the bull increases its power and thrust. My fingers are slipping! I grip its right horn and squeeze my palms tight. No good, it's too sweaty! My greasy hold lasts for a few more moments before I'm flying through the air. "AHHHHHH!"

I hit the foam floor, stunned and out of breath, and wait for the world to settle down. In my hand is the horn. Oops, I must've broken it off. Pale fluid and machine oil leaks from the broken end. I don't want my dress getting dirty, so I toss it aside. I wince and look down at my thighs. They're bruised. That bull needs to play a little nicer. I look up and Big Daddy-O is staring at me like it's furious. It lunges forward.

"Whoa!" I snap back. That scared me! The bull is strapped in, bolted with five-inch lug nuts. There's no way it can attack me. "You're not going anywhere, Daddy-O."

It lets out a recorded growl and charges at me again, buckling the restraints. Metal scrapes against metal in its attempt to escape. The bull's frame quivers, shaking violently, and the screws pop loose. The trunk underneath the body bends, the metal warping, and ruptures. Gears, rotors, and machine oil gush out as the bull tears itself free from the base. I'm mesmerized by the sight until I realized it looks awfully pissed off at me. I gotta get out of here! I run towards the edge and leap over the boundary. A crashing noise follows me when it charges into the railing. It's on the rampage! The bar is completely bent out of shape. The bull retreats and charges again, and barrels through the barrier. Crap.

I run as fast as I can and peer over my shoulder. The bull's base scratches along the concrete floor in a flurry of sparks. How is it even moving? I focus my attention on the path before me. It's no good! These park lanes are too wide. I'm a waddling duck out here! I can't keep running like this, I have to be smart, think, Selphie, think! I scan my surroundings. Is there any place I could hide? I spot a mirror maze fun house. Not my first choice, but I'll take it!

I slam into the swivel doors and leave them spinning behind me. I'm greeted by my reflections, my image twisted and distorted, and my body splintered. Pieces of myself are plastered all over the walls—an arm here, a leg there, and my face over there. Mirrors upon mirrors line every inch of the room. I rush through the maze carelessly, bumping into false pathways and banging my knees.

**SMASH!**

Can't that bull make a delicate entrance? I search for the exit desperately. I make a turn in the hallway and see the bull at the end. It huffs, steam shooting of out its nostrils, and charges towards me.

**CRASH!**

Too bad. It just charged into a mirror. Stupid thing. Enough dawdling, I gotta my find way out! Relax, Selphie, you can do this. It's all just an illusion. I can't trust my eyes. I close them and stretch out my arms, feeling my way towards the exit. The air currents guide me towards the proper path. I trip on a step and my eyes shoot open—it's a staircase! I climb it quickly and find a bright opening. I can hear the bull stampeding below. No use staying here. I throw myself through the exit.

I land on an evacuation slide and glide down the nylon fabric. It's a slick ride and I reach the ground quickly. I escaped, but for how long? It's only a matter of time before Big Daddy-O gets out. I look around. Where do I go now? I spot a tunnel with zigzagging metal rails. It must be the line for a ride. The rails can make a good obstacle. I duck under them and enter the tunnel. The path is winding, and it takes me up a giant plastic mountain. Hanging orange lights cast a dim glow on the dark interior. A low growl echoes off the cave walls. It knows I'm here. I have to hurry!

I follow the path, up the stairs and slopes until I arrive at the end. So that's what this ride is: a roller coaster. The front car is just begging for me to get in. What's that awful racket? I turn around—the bull is charging through! No time to think about it. I jump into the front seat and pull down the arm bar. The wheels lock into place and the hydraulics let out a hiss. I slam my fist on the side.

"GO!"

It blasts off and my body slams against the backseat. My teeth clatter as the car vibrates madly, rattling against the rails. The wind whips my hair out of shape as the car swerves, twists, and turns on the track. I soar through the park and catch a brief glimpse of the city. The view is spectacular! The rising sun covers the park in a warm glow. For a moment, I forget I'm being chased by a raging mechanical bull.

The car slows down when it reaches an incline. The big drop is coming up. I'm practically lying on my back as the car moves up. I bend my head backwards and look below. It's not following me anymore. Where could it be? I reach the peak and look down. My heart drops, and it has nothing to do with the roller coaster. The bull's in the way!

This is it. If it wants to play chicken with a roller coaster, then I'm game. I grip the handle bars so hard my knuckles turn white. Here we go! The car slides downwards, accelerating quickly, and turns into a speeding rocket. The gap is closing! Gusts assault my face and it feels like I'm about to fly off, but I keep my grip tight.

**CRAAAASSSHHH!**

An explosion of sparks blinds me. The smell of oil and harsh friction invades my nostrils. Big Daddy-O is caught between the coaster wheels and the tracks. The car drags the stuck bull along for the ride, grinding it into tiny pieces. Parts of it are stripped away bit by bit. I duck down to avoid the nuts and bolts flying at my face. The sound of screeching metal is deafening. The car continues to crush and pulverize the bull until we slow down to a stop. The handle bars spring up, and the ride is finished.

Wow... That was... That was crazy! My heart is pounding. I really thought I was gonna get derailed there. Whew. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I get off the car and inspect the bull. Loose wires stick out, the inside machinery is exposed, and oil drips from the holes. It's nothing but a smoking pile of scrap now. I give it a good kick just to make sure. Ow! Kicking metal barefoot—not a good idea.

It's time to blow this joint. I turn around and find an amusing distraction. It's that red balloon again. It's gently floats in the air, and it seems to be coming towards me. It gets closer, and closer, and closer, until I could touch it. I give it a poke.

**POP!**


	6. Roxas

A white room.

It was where I first met her—Naminé.

A couple years ago, I went to the hospital for a scrape when I saw her. She was all doped up in bed, lying there like a life-sized porcelain doll, surrounded by a blinding white. The walls, the bed sheets, and her body were indistinguishable from each other. I didn't think much of it, but when she showed up for school a couple weeks later, I remembered.

Her appearance at school was unnatural. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes were dark with fatigue. She moved with such delicacy, it was like a feather was enough to shatter her. She never called attention to herself. She lurked in the background, invisible, ignored, and it was just the way she liked it. It wasn't too hard for me to figure out:

She tried to kill herself.

Maybe that's why… I watched her more carefully, acted more polite, and made sure she was comfortable. I was the only one who knew. Everyone else was either too blind or too dumb to notice. She had no friends. I couldn't, in good conscience, leave her alone. So I courted her friendship. It was an obligation, a duty—at least that's what I told myself, but it's not why I watch her now.

I've developed an affection for her. Seeing her face, full of life, made me realize how beautiful she truly was. I want to see her warm smile. It's different from the others, because when she smiles, it's absolutely genuine. I want to protect that smile of hers. Do my feelings go beyond that? I don't know, but I'm not naïve enough to call this feeling "love." As long as I watch over her, I'll figure it out eventually.

But a white room—it's where I'm trapped right now. Imagine my surprise when I woke up in a drawer this morning, a big one, the kind you'd find in a morgue. There was a visor strapped to my face and it was giving me a serious case of migraines. I tore it off and light stabbed at my eyes, forcing me to shut them until I could adjust. I found myself lying on my back in a plastic tube. I kicked open the hatch by my feet and slid myself out.

The room was bathed in a soft glow that drowned out any shadows. I almost couldn't make out the walls. I was clad in a hospital gown like a nice fat lab rat, and I'd been sleeping in some sort of space tube. I was literally stuffed into a hole in the wall. I slammed the hatch shut behind me.

There are many questions to dwell on, chief among them, "How the hell did I get here?" It's a pointless question. Trying to find an explanation won't get me out of here. I have to focus on solutions rather than causes, but as far as memory serves, the last thing I remember was going home after a study session with my friends. Next thing I know, I'm testing out Apple's new iHeadache.

Aside from the hatch, there are two unique features in the room: a rectangular peep slot and a hand-sized panel on the wall. I look through the slot and see an empty hallway. What dreadful décor, don't the architects know of any other color besides white? I can see other peep slots and panels on the opposite side, but I don't see any doors. I feel the wall for any sign of an entrance but the surface is perfectly smooth—no gaps or crevices. I inspect everything again just to make sure.

How long have I been in here? A couple hours, days, or weeks? I'm not dead yet, so I'm being kept alive deliberately, and that peephole probably isn't for my use. If I'm right, somebody's going to be coming by sooner or later. I have no choice but to play the waiting game.

There are other rooms so there must be more people like me. It probably has something to do with that visor. I don't remember much before pulling it off, but I recall lights, sounds, and images that don't seem real—like a dream. I feel like this is one big experiment. I guess it doesn't really matter. I just have to escape.

Ages seem to pass before something changes. I hear it—a whirring noise. I stand up and take a peek outside. Something's coming. A column of metal attached to a set of wheels rolls through the hallway. It looks like a remote-controlled bomb disposal robot. The "head" is a camera attached to a rotating axis, and it's at the perfect height to look into the peep slots. The camera begins to rotate and I duck to avoid detection. The whirring stops. I carefully take another look.

It's standing before one of the peep slots. The robot looks inside with the camera and brings up a mechanical "arm." Attached to it is a tube that reminds me of a radar speed gun. The tube is lined up with the panel and the wall slides upwards, revealing an opening. Neat. The doors must operate on a direct infrared link. The robot rolls inside and the wall closes up.

I pick up various hums, hisses, and squeals from the room, along with the sound of a hatch opening. What the hell is that robot doing? On second thought, why is there a robot in the first place? This facility is more advanced than I thought.

The wall slides open and I duck again. I track its movements by sound. It moves for ten seconds and stops. I hear another wall slide open and close. It seems to be checking all the rooms. If I'm lucky, it'll check my room, and that'll be my chance to escape. I'm gonna need its infrared arm to unlock the doors.

The robot follows the same basic pattern: opens a door, goes in, does its business, and exits. I remain silent but alert. My ears capture its every movement as it goes through its rounds. It takes a while before it starts searching my side of the hall. I try to push myself up against the wall but my hands slip. It's slick with sweat. I'm too nervous, and my heart's about to beat itself out of my chest. I haven't the slightest clue about my captor's intentions, but I'm not staying here to find out.

I press myself flat against the wall and take a deep breath before visualizing my attack. As soon as it comes in, I'll tear it apart. I'll start with the camera to blind it, the wheels to immobilize it, and then the arm to escape. I'm glad it's not a real person. I won't feel bad about destroying a robot. I hear it stop in front of my room, and the door slides open.

I lunge forward and cover the lens with my palm. I grab the camera with both hands and pull as hard as I can. Shit! It's tougher than it looks. It's screwed on too tight. It suddenly starts to spin and I'm forced to match its movement. It has me running in circles. Damn it, this is ridiculous.

I examine the head and discover a thick binding of wires connected to the body. That's a weak spot if I ever saw one. I grab the cables and try to rip it out but it's too thick. Okay, I might've underestimated its engineering. I didn't expect it to be so well-built! I need leverage, but what? It looks like I'll have to use my body. I hook my arm through the binding and leap into the air, pressing my feet against its metal frame. The camera is ripped backwards and it's forced to stare at the ceiling. I'm dangling by my arm. I push my feet against the robot and lean back, using my body weight to detach the cables. It gives ever so slightly.

The robot speeds towards the walls, slamming my body against it. Aaugh! It backs up and runs into the wall again—son of a bitch! I jerk on the wires with my body and it loosens by another inch. A few more tugs should do it!

Snap!

I fall against the floor with an armful of cables. Ugh… That was a painful landing. I bring up my hand and see the frayed wires, loose strands tickle my nose. Looks like I took out a whole bunch of them. Now where's that robot? Whoa! I roll out of the way before it can run me over. That was too close. It's moving erratically. I have to immobilize it.

I get off to a sprint and tackle it to the ground. Oww, it's like running into a pole! Now that it's knocked over, it can't go anywhere. Its wheels spin helplessly in the air. Time for some robot surgery. I crouch down and get a hold of its arm. I can't pull it out with brute strength. I examine the joints closely and find a bevy of mechanical levers, switches, and dials. It looks complicated, but after a few minutes of experimentation, I hit the unlocking mechanism and the arm detaches cleanly. Finally. I was getting sick of this room.

I line up the arm with the panel and the door slides open. Bingo. It appears I've acquired the master key. I run out into the hall and check out both ends. I spot a panel on one end and the other leads to nowhere. Before I get out of here, I want to check up on my suite mates. I enter the room across from mine and the interior is identical. I walk over to the hatch and open it up. What a surprise—there's no one. I'm either too late or there was never anyone here. There are still more rooms to check though.

I go through them one-by-one but find nothing. I seem to know my way around this place better than I thought. It's like I know the layout by heart. That leaves one last door. I reach the end of the hall and look at the panel. There's no peep slot. It's a little worrying, but I don't have a choice. I line up the arm and the wall slides open.

Dozens upon dozens of screens greet me. Is this a security room? The entire wall is made out of displays. Each screen contains a different scene. The feed is in first-person view. What's up with this surveillance? Realization hits me. These are camera feeds from the robots. They come into the rooms, open the hatches, and check the occupants. I was right. There are dozens of others trapped in their tubes like I was, and they're all wearing those visors. If I'm here, does that mean my friends are trapped too? I inspect the footage for any sign of them. It's hard to keep track since the robots don't stay in one place.

There! And here too! Damn it, it looks like they've got Sora and the others. Wait a minute... That's Naminé. I was hoping they didn't get her. I touch the screen in desperation and the wall changes into one big diagram. It looks like a map of the whole place. I'm guessing that blue circle is where I am, and that red circle is where she is. I have nothing to base this on, but there's something familiar about this map that I can't put my finger on. I'm absolutely positive my assumption is correct though. I memorize it quickly and hold the image in my head.

I turn around and spot another panel. I open the wall and leave the room. Whoa. My eyes must be playing tricks on me, because the sky is completely white—I'm wrong—it's actually one giant roof! How big is this facility? The ceiling is high enough for skyscrapers. Above me is a network of catwalks and the "streets" are littered with strange objects. Tiny geometric cubes are scattered around. They're arranged in different ways. In one instance, I see the cubes stacked on top of each other like a pole, and in another, they make up a giant cube the size of a car.

That's not the only thing I see. There are robots everywhere. Cameras roll on elevated tracks, robots patrol the floor, but among them, I spot a machine different from the rest. These ones are big and red, with thick armor and laser-sighted guns. Instead of wheels, they move around using large mechanical legs. Something tells me they're more dangerous than the others, and it looks like they're on the prowl. I duck behind a giant block and watch as red dots roam across the walls and catwalks.

I think my escape has gotten their attention. Luckily, the floor is rife with cover. I navigate stealthily, following my mental map, and making quick moves when the machines aren't looking.

According to the diagram, I should only be a block away from where Naminé is being held. I peer around the corner cautiously. Not good. There's a wide expanse of clear ground between me and my goal. I'm gonna have to risk it.

I shoot off like a gun and focus on the path before me. I can't allow myself to get distracted. One slip up and it's all over. I hear a loud crash from behind and the floor shakes, throwing me off balance. I stumble to the ground and look over my shoulder. It's the predator robot! A red dot snaps to my torso and I leap to the side when it fires. A smoldering hole is left on the floor where I was just standing. Holy shit. I don't think negotiation is an option; there's no reasoning with a machine. I gotta get out of here!

I run like hell, moving in a zigzag pattern to throw off its aim. I can't look back. If I stop for one second, I know I'm gonna die. I can't run out in the open like this, I have to hide somewhere. I run into the first opening I see and wind up in a hallway. It's like the one where I woke up in. I run towards the end of the hall and enter the last room.

There's no hatch in here. There goes my plan of hiding in one of them. This isn't good. I'm cornered. The robot's heavy footsteps thud outside. There are multiple rooms here. It has to search all of them before it can find me. If I could time my escape just right, I might have a chance of getting out of here alive.

**Bang!**

A loud explosion fills my ears. What the hell? Did it just blast the wall open? I look through the peep slot. It's not entering the rooms. Things have gone from bad to worst. I was expecting it to search the rooms more thoroughly, giving me a chance to sneak by when it's not looking, but that plan has official gone up in smoke.

**Boom!**

Another wall is knocked down, and the entire room shakes from the impact. At this rate, it's gonna catch me. Two more walls are blown open and I'm in the last room. I hide in the corner and hope for the best.

**Bang!**

Pieces of the wall shoot across the room and hit the opposite wall, causing cracks to appear. It's an impressive show of firepower. One shot from that canon and I'm a goner. A red laser materializes in the smoke. I shut my eyes, hold my breath, and pray harder than I've ever prayed before.

God, if you exist, don't let me die here. I haven't even saved Naminé yet. So please, make that robot go away. Make it go away, make it go away, make it go away…

MAKE IT GO AWAY!

After a few long seconds, I open my eyes. The laser's gone. I let out a shaky breath and collapse to the floor. I'm still trembling; I've never been so scared in my life, and I almost pissed my pants back there! I'm still not out of the woods yet.

I crawl to the opening and take a small peek into the hallway. Red fills my vision. I pull my head just in time to avoid a bullet. There's a smoking hole right beside me. If I go out there, I'm dead, and if I stay in here, I'm also dead. What a shitty catch-22 to be stuck in. There has to be another way out.

My eyes fall on the cracked wall in front of me. Of course! I get up and ram into it with my shoulder. Pieces of it crumble. It's working! I rain blow upon blow against the wall, and with each hit, the hole widens. I manage to open up a hole big enough to poke my head through. I take a look outside and the wind hits my face. Am I outside? I look down and vertigo washes over me. It's an abyss down there. There's no bottom; it disappears into the light. I've been inside a building this entire time?

There's a ledge below me. It's my only choice. With a few hits, I make the hole big enough to fit my body through. I clamber outside and hug the wall tightly. I have to leave my infrared tube in the room; I'll get a new one later—if I survive that is. I'm not afraid of heights, but this situation can scare anyone shitless. Don't look down. That's they say, right? I sidle along slowly. One wrong move and I'll be falling forever. I notice a gaping hole in the wall. It must've been made from the robot's blast.

I climb inside once I reach the hole. Judging from the distance I traveled, I think I'm in the first room. Only one way to make sure. I look into the hallway and—whoa! The robot is right in front of me and it's blocking the exit. It's not budging at all. I'm gonna have to fight it, but what can I do? I'm just a lowly human and it has a gun—wait, that's it! I have to use its own weapons against it. It's a crazy plan but crazy's all I got.

I jump the machine and grapple with its arm. It flails about and throws my body around. I'm not letting go no matter how much you struggle! With every ounce of my strength, I twist its arm around until it's pointed at itself. I pound the canon repeatedly, hoping to trigger the shot.

**BANG! **

My ears go deaf and my hearing is replaced with a high-pitched tone. After a few dazed minutes, I recover my senses. Before me is the robot lying in a pool of oil. Black liquid pours out from the fresh hole in its head. Serves you right, bastard. I crouch down and look over the body. It has an infrared link too. Why didn't it just use this instead of blasting everything apart? Whatever. I detach it and leave.

Before I was sidetracked, I was getting close to Naminé's location. Just a few more steps and I'll be there. I cover the large expanse and reach a hallway. There's only one door, saving me the trouble of having to search around. I line up the infrared tube with the panel and the wall slides up. I run over to the hatch and wrench it open.

There she is... Naminé. She seems to be shaking from a nightmare. It's time for her to wake up. I just have to get that visor off her. I crawl inside so I can reach for it. There's enough room for me to maneuver around, but I'm right on top of her. I shouldn't be getting excited right now, but I've never been this close to her. I grab the visor and remove it gently from her face.

"Naminé, wake up. Can you hear me? Wake up!" I slap her face lightly.

She lets out a groan. "Ugh… W…wh…"

"Can you hear me?" I repeat.

She opens her eyes but shuts them quickly. "…it hurts."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Roxas… Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm here for you."

"Roxas!" Her arms wrap around me and I fall on top of her.

"N-Naminé!" I try to draw back but her arms keep me close.

"Oh god, I'm so glad you're here. I thought you, I thought I was—"

"Shhh…it's fine. It's all just a bad dream. It wasn't real, okay? I'm here now." She relaxes, allowing me to back up and see her face. She looks so beautiful, and that smile, it's the smile I've been waiting to see since I woke up. "I'm glad you're okay. Sora and the others are trapped too. We have to help them."

She nods. "Thank you, Roxas…"

"It's no problem. It's what I'm here for," I say, smiling.

"Before we go, do you think we can stay like this for awhile longer?"

I never knew she was so bold—not that I'm complaining. "Sure, whatever you want."

"Thanks...again." She embraces me.

The others can wait. I'll save them in due time, but until then, I think I'll just enjoy this moment while it lasts.


	7. Sora

Sora was resting his head on Kairi's lap.

It was his favorite position. He loved it when she ran her hands through his hair. It felt nice.

"You know… I once had a dream," she started.

"Don't we all?" She smacked him lightly on the temple. "Ow!"

"I'm being serious here."

"Dreams aren't exactly a great topic. You know how they are. They go all over the place and nothing makes sense. It's only fun for the one who dreamt it."

"Anyways, as I was saying…" She ignored him, like always. "I dreamt that you knocked on my door one day, and when I opened it, you had a bouquet of roses for me."

"Even in your dreams, I'm a gentleman."

"This was before we got together."

"Oh." He couldn't deny that he had dreams about her too—except they were more explicit.

"That wasn't all. You told me that you loved me."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It's the truth."

She chuckled. "Usually, when something like that happens, wouldn't you be shocked? For some reason, it made a lot of sense to me. It was surprising how easy I accepted it."

"Dream logic; even the weirdest things makes sense in a dream."

She stroked his cheek gently. "But when I woke up, I was…disappointed. I think that's when I realized that I had feelings for you. I sound crazy, don't I?"

"I'm no Freud, but I think that's your dream telling you what you already knew—that you're madly in love with me."

She giggled softly. "What do you think is the difference between a dream and madness?"

Sora thought about it for a few seconds before arriving at the perfect answer. "When you dream, you're asleep, but when you're mad, you're awake."

"That's right, Sora. So why don't you do me a favor and wake up already?"

The sickening crunch of his neck twisting filled his ears.

"GARRGGH!" Sora shot up and fell to the floor.

"You okay there?" his father, Mr. Hikari, asked. He was manning the steering wheel of the boat they were riding on.

A wave struck the side, sending Sora scrambling. "Y-yeah… I just had a bad dream."

"If it was only a dream…"

Sora stood up and looked behind the boat, fully reminded of the horrors that had transpired. Off in the distance was a smoldering island off the mainland. It had been engulfed in flames, thanks in no small part to their handiwork. The things Sora had seen there were something that no nightmare could ever hope to match. It had been hell on earth, chaos—complete and utter madness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" his father asked.

"I have to save them. They're my friends," Sora replied. He looked over his clothes; it was caked in dry blood. Fortunately, it wasn't his.

"They might not be your friends anymore. If it's as deadly as the Dr. Ansem said, I'm afraid—"

"I know! It might be useless, but there's still a chance."

"Sora, we barely came out of that mess alive. I can't lose you too."

Sora knew perfectly well how miraculous it was that they survived, but his friends deserved that same chance—no matter how slim it was. "I'm sorry, dad."

"Damn it, you just had to have my genes, don't you? Fine." The father steered the boat into the mainland docks. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

"The girl I love is out there, dad. I can't just abandon her."

"Take this, then." He handed Sora a pistol and a couple syringes. "Remember, the vaccine only stops it from getting worse. It won't cure someone who's already lost it."

"I know."

"And be careful. How much time do you think you need?"

"No idea."

"I don't want you out there at night. Let's set the meet at 5 o'clock. I'm gonna circle around the coast to see if there's any survivors. I have to get some more fuel for the boat too. I don't want us floating on empty. That sound good?"

Sora nodded and clambered onto the pier. He shot his dad an apologetic look.

Mr. Hikari returned it with a smile. "Just come back alive." He drove the boat away, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time he saw his son.

Sora watched his father disappear around the coast before turning to face the city. His heart sank. Destiny Islands was devastated. Broken glass, metal, and concrete littered the streets. Abandoned cars were left smoking inside the walls, but the worst part was the bodies. They were strewn over the city like garbage, hugging the curbs and splayed out on the streets, with limbs dangling from broken windows. But that wasn't the most unsettling part of this grisly decor. They were all smiling like their dreams had come true—happy that they died. He'd already seen this. It was nothing new. He just had to push forward and forget about it.

The stench of decay and smoke burned his nostrils. It was thick and suffocating. He felt like throwing up, but he held it in. He covered his face with a sleeve and ran through the streets. The initial chaos had passed and weeded out all the victims, leaving only the dangerous ones behind. People affected by the gas could not be reasoned with and they could not be cured. He looked around the city and frowned. This wasn't good. These streets were too open. If anyone spotted him, he could easily become a target. He ducked into an alleyway.

Bad idea.

The alley was filled with bodies, but these were different. They were all children barely old enough for elementary school. Their skulls were bludgeoned and caved in and the walls were splattered with blood and brain matter.

Sora collapsed to the ground, the bile rising from his stomach. He couldn't contain it anymore and puked out his guts, a thick yellow slush gushing from his mouth. He slammed his fist against the ground and clenched his teeth. He had to hold it together. If he lost it now, he'd be no different than the rest of them.

He got up unsteadily and his foot hit something. It was a bloody pipe with bones fragments and hair stuck to it. He kicked the offending object away. There were no words to describe this other than evil—absolute evil. Madness was no excuse for such depravity. There were no men left. They were all dead. Only monsters roamed the city.

He couldn't let these horrors prevent him from reaching Kairi. He had to focus and ignore these scenes. There was no point in stopping. He followed the directions in his head and reached Kairi's house. They lived next to each other. He hoped against all odds that she wasn't infected.

He reached the front door and saw that it was kicked down. The hinges were barely hanging from the frame. Fear seized him. "Kairi!"

He ran straight for her room, pushing all signs of foul play aside. He stopped in front of her door. A pile of furniture was stacked before it. He pulled and pushed the pieces off until it was clear. He tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. He kicked the door and nothing happened. "Damn it!" He pulled out his gun and aimed at the lock, angling the shot so that it wouldn't hit anybody inside.

**BANG!**

He kicked the door open and entered. "KAIRI!" She was lying on the ground beside her bed, and she was covered in blood. Worst case scenarios were swimming through his head. He laid two fingers on her neck. There was still a pulse! He checked her body for wounds and determined that the blood wasn't hers. Thank god for small miracles. "Kairi, wake up! Wake up, you hear me?"

He lifted her eyelids and blanched. They were a little bloodshot. It was from lack of sleep—it had to be! It couldn't be a symptom—but the possibility was too real. There was only one way to tell if someone was infected, and that was from their eyes. If they were red, then they were insane.

Sora pulled out a syringe, rolled her sleeves up, and injected it in her upper arm. He hoped he wasn't too late. "Kairi…" Tears flowed from his eyes. He had seen enough. He couldn't take it if she was... "Kairi. Wake up, okay?"

Her eyes opened and the air was pierced by a terrible shriek. She let out a scream that rattled his frail mind. "Kairi! Stop it, I'm here. It's me, Sora! It's Sora!" He tried to calm her down, but she lashed out, and he winced as bloody streaks appeared on his arms. "KAIRI!"

She froze, staring at Sora in shock, and her eyes widened. "…Sora?"

"That's right, it's me." He kept a close eye on her pupils. It wasn't completely red, which was a good sign.

"Are you…real?"

"Of course I am! I'm here for you. It's okay now." He embraced her, hoping to put her at ease. Any comfort, no matter how small, was a luxury. "Ouch!" She had pinched his neck. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were real."

He massaged the spot. "You're supposed to pinch your own neck, not mine. I'm gonna give you a quick test. How many fingers am I holding up?" He put up two.

"I'm not an idiot. It's two."

"Where are we right now?"

"In my room—is there a point to this?"

So far, so good. "What day is it?"

"It's Monday! Can you explain to me what's going on?"

"Who am I?" It was his final question.

"You're…you're Sora."

Her answer sapped all his worries away. "Thank goodness."

"Am I going to get an explanation now?"

He helped Kairi to her feet. "It's going to sound crazy, but the city's gone to hell. You know that tiny island off the shore? There's a research facility on it, and my dad works there as a security guard. There was an accident right before the weekend, and an experimental chemical was released into the atmosphere. It makes people go insane. There's a forty-eight hour infection period, and it's already been two days." She looked at him with disbelief. "Trust me; I'm the only sane one here."

Dr. Ansem, a researcher at the facility, explained that those affected by the gas lost all sense of reality. They were driven by delusions, but the cruelty Sora had observed begged to differ. What kind of delusions could possibly drive people to commit the terrible acts he'd witnessed—rape, murder, torture, and cannibalism? How could they kill themselves wearing that contented smile as if all was right with the world? Nightmare had turned into reality, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'll take your word for it then," she answered quietly. She looked around her room, which was in disarray, and down at her bloody clothes. "What happened here?"

"You tell me."

She held her head. "I don't remember."

"Probably for the best. It's dangerous out there, which is why we have to save the others. My dad's gonna be waiting for us at the port. We only a couple hours before it gets dark." He was about to leave the room but noticed she wasn't moving. "Are you coming?"

"Do you think you can give me a minute to get ready? These clothes are..."

"Sure." Since she brought it up, he could use a change of clothes too. No wonder why she screamed when she saw him. Sora walked away from the room feeling relieved. She was safe. He walked through the hall and checked in the other rooms. Kairi's father was in one of them—or at least what was left of him. He shut the door. If he had to guess, somebody broke into the house and killed him. Kairi's father must've piled up the furniture in front of her room to protect her. He returned and knocked on Kairi's door.

"Can you wait by the front door? I'll be out in a moment," she said.

"Yeah, got it." He didn't feel like sticking around anyways. The air carried the stench of death. The faster they left, the better. He walked to the front door and leaned against the frame. The sheer carnage on display was enough to drive anyone mad, but he was numb to it. Once he was baptized by blood, nothing could surprise him anymore. He had seen the worse that inhumanity had to offer, and it was vicious, twisted, and deranged. Perhaps this was the true nature of man. Strip him of all his civility and what was left was a rotten core—the dark impulse to destroy everything—chaos. Inside all of us was a savage, and he prayed that his friends didn't succumb to it.

"Got you," Kairi said, wrapping an arm around his body.

He smiled—something he hadn't done in ages. Kairi was here with him. That was good enough. He affirmed his determination and steeled his resolve. He couldn't stop now. He saved Kairi despite the odds. It means there was still a chance for everybody.

"Alright, let's go find the others."


	8. Kairi

I miss you, Sora.

It's true, although I'd never admit it out loud. That'll be too embarrassing, even if it's the truth. I guess that's what love does to you. It makes you dumb. I'm losing my head here, but… It feels nice.

They don't know about us. I'm surprised they haven't figured it out. Maybe if they had paid a little more attention, read between the lines, and dug a little deeper, they could've seen it. It's the small things. The way you look at me with your warm eyes, that wonderful smile, and the way you blush when I tease you. It's so obvious to me but they can't see it. Our friends were never that sharp, were they?

Two days without your touch and I'm already going crazy. I hate this feeling, this loneliness… This longing. Sora. You're Sora, aren't you? You have the same eyes, those endless blue eyes. Not wicked. Pure. Blue. Stunning. Please be real. Tell me. Why aren't you saying anything? You have to be real! Not fake, not like that_ thing_ pretending to be my father. Dad would never do that to me. I don't know _who_ or _what_ it was but… I couldn't allow him to continue pretending.

I hate you, Sora. Why did you leave me? You know I hate this, but you did it anyways. Stupid, stupid Sora. You weren't here when I needed you the most. The real Sora would never abandon me. Prove it to me. If you're real, I'll forgive you.

"_Got you_," I whisper, grabbing him from behind. How familiar…this warm body. But how do I know? How can I tell the difference between dream and reality?

"Kairi, what are you doing?" he asks, alarmed. He wouldn't be scared. If he's real, he wouldn't be this scared!

"Tell me something—something that only Sora would know."

"Put the knife down, Kairi."

"Tell me!" I hold it closer to his throat. Is he real or just another monster?

"…Under your left breast, you have two moles."

"Wha—" He turns suddenly and traps me in his embrace. The knife clatters to the floor. His arms are strong, wound tightly around me. It doesn't matter how much I struggle, I can't move.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't here when you needed me but I'm here now." This warmth… I've missed it. Thank god. He's real. I'm so happy he's here. Don't leave me again. "Don't cry."

"I'm not…" I'm an idiot. Of course, he's real! Why did I ever doubt it? "Sorry, I just—"

"Don't worry. Actually, I'm kind of relieved. Don't you remember what I said before?"

"What you said…?"

"If you don't believe me, just look outside." He grabs my hand and pulls me into the street. No… What the hell happened? The city—it's in ruins! Wrecked cars cover the roads and the ground is littered with broken glass and debris. Is that— "Don't look." I avert my gaze. They're everywhere. The bodies. With their open, lifeless eyes and sick grins.

"What's going on, Sora? What happened out here?"

"I told you," he says quietly. "Off the main island is a research facility. It's where my dad works. They were making some kind of hallucinogen. It drives people insane. People under its effect don't realize what they're doing. The things I've seen… It was awful. They all killed each other and they didn't even know it! Me and my dad barely made it out alive." He pulled something from his pocket—a syringe. "This is the serum. I think I was able to get it you in time." I felt a tingling sensation on my arm and I rubbed the spot tenderly. He grips my shoulders and stares straight at me. "This is real, Kairi. This isn't a dream. The city's gone. People are dead. Are you with me?" I nod weakly. "Most importantly, _I'm_ real, and I'm here for you. I won't let anything else bad happen. I promise."

"Sora…"

He smiles. "Come on, let's look for the others. I hope we're not too late. Roxas should be close. Let's check his place first." He leads me through the broken city by hand. His grip is firm. I huddle closer to him. He flinches when I touch his back. It's tense. "Sorry. Things have been dangerous lately."

Dangerous? How did everything change so fast? Today was supposed to be the start of our last week of school. Sora would return from his trip, we'd meet up, complain about finals, and laugh with the rest of our friends. Why did this have to happen? This can't be real. I know it is, but I refuse to believe it. It doesn't make any sense! Wasn't everything just fine a day ago?

"Kairi, are you with me?" I see his worried face. He caresses my cheek gently. "I know it's crazy, but you can't shut down on me right now. Look around you. It's not a lie. This isn't a trick."

I shut my eyes. I don't have to see what's there. Everything's broken. It's almost like… It's the end of the world. You'd think that there'd be some kind of sign before everything goes to hell, but sometimes, you wake up and everything's gone before you know it. Wait. My family. "Dad—what happened to my dad?!"

He looks away painfully. "I… I found his body in his room."

"No… NO!" This is all wrong. This isn't—

He holds on to me tightly. "We can't stay here. We have to move. You can mourn later."

"Let go! I have to see him." It's useless. He's too strong.

"He's dead, Kairi! His body's in pieces. Do you really want to see that?!"

I draw a sharp breath. He's serious, and he's not letting go. His eyes implore me to move on. How can I? I'm surrounded by death. The stench of rotting bodies overwhelms and my head is spinning.

"I know how you feel. I lost my mom back at the facility too. But there's no time to grieve. I _wanted_ to cry, but I couldn't. If it wasn't for dad, I'd be dead along with her. That's why we have to go, _now_."

I give in. "Okay…"

I follow him quietly through the rubble and smoldering remains. Most of the damage was dealt by cars. They're piled up on the roads or stuck in the walls. Piles of oil grease cover the ground and small embers float among heaps of warped metal. Everything's stained with blood. The dead mock the living with their breathless cries, their mouths contorted in vicious grins, eyes staring into a realm beyond on our own. What did they see in their final moments to bring about such rapture?

"Why do they all look so happy?"

"One of the scientists at the facility told me that the victims go through dream hallucinations," he explains. "It's different for each person, but it's always some kind of trial or challenge. Being a hero, saving someone, being saved—things like that. In reality, all they're really doing is…killing each other."

And this was happening to the whole island? "Does this mean the entire city…?"

"I don't know. Since the research facility is on the other side, this should've been the safest place. If it looks like this, I don't have a good feeling about the rest of the city." He squeezes my shoulder. "But you made it out okay. Let's hope the others are alright too. Come on, Roxas' place is just around the corner."

We arrive at a one-story house in a quaint neighborhood. The damage here isn't as severe—at least on the outside. When we come in, the place is totally trashed. "Your place looked like this too," Sora says. Was that supposed to comfort me? We head straight for Roxas' room. I wish we hadn't.

I look away immediately but it's already stuck in my head. It was Roxas' mom, with her hair violently pulled out until its bloody roots were showing. I covered my mouth as a wave of nausea hit me. An arm closed around me quickly. "Are you okay?"

I manage to swallow it back. "Y-yeah…"

"I shouldn't have brought you here." He pulls me into the living room. "I'll check the rest of the rooms. Wait here."

No matter how hard I try, I can't get the image out of my head. It dawns on me that this is real. I've seen Roxas' mom so many times. She'd serve us apple slices whenever we'd visit. She was a good person, nice, accommodating, and gentle. To see her body like that… It was sickening.

Sora returns from his search. "Roxas isn't here. He could've made it out." It wasn't a confident hypothesis. "Pence should be the next closest from here."

We leave the house and head for Pence's. Although I've walked these streets many times, they appear almost unrecognizable. I had stepped into some destroyed alternate reality version of Destiny Islands. I try to focus on Sora's back as we move through. I can't let it get to me. Not now.

"We're here," he announces. "Wait out here. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

I nod my head. I'm in no rush to see any more dead bodies. He disappears into the house and I wait quietly. There's a rustle in the bushes. My heart speeds up. "Sora?" I know it isn't him, but I wish against all odds that it is. A large figure jumps out and I fall down from the shock. "P-Pence?"

"Oh, hey!" he greets merrily. I'm relieved. He made it out alive! He looks perfectly fine too. Not a single scratch on him.

"You're okay!"

"Damn right, I am," he says with a smile. "You too!"

"We were looking for you—Sora and I. We went to Roxas' place but nobody was there. Are you okay?"

He strokes his chin in thought. "You're here with Sora, huh? As much as I'd like to come with you guys, I can't."

"Why not?"

"You guys are probably searching in order of who's closest, right?" I answer with a nod. "That means Selphie's last. I'm gonna go straight to her."

I realize. "You like her?"

"Was I that obvious?" he says, laughing.

"No, just a wild guess."

"It's a good one then. Can you do me a favor? Don't tell Sora about this. He'll probably try to stop me if you did."

"I understand."

"Great. Don't worry about me, Kairi. I'm just fine, and we'll all be getting out of here together."

I let out a smile. "That's good to hear." And with that, he dashes off in the direction of Selphie's house. For the second time today, I feel relieved.

Sora returns with a troubled face. "There's nobody in there."

"Let's find the others then," I suggest.

His troubles seem to melt with my mood. "Did something happen? You seem to have cheered up a bit."

"I finally found a little bit of hope to hold on to."

He smiles. "That's good. Naminé's should be next. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

When we arrive, a dried pool of blood and a severed hand greets us. It looks like a body had been here, but a trail shows that it was dragged off somewhere. I notice Sora's gaze is fixed on the severed hand.

"What is it, Sora?"

He turns to me and tries his best to stay calm. "I think… Naminé's fine. She's probably with Roxas."

"How do you know?"

"Intuition." He forces a smile. "Have a little faith in them." He pulls me away forcefully. "Let's go to Riku's next." I don't question it because I trust him. We arrive at Riku's place and it's empty like the others. That has to be a good sign. If they're not home, that means they got away. That's the logical answer… Isn't it?

The next place we go to is Selphie's. A terrible scene awaits us. There's a broken down car in front of her home, but stuck beneath the wheels is a mangled body. It's an unrecognizable mess of blood and bone. I clench my eyes shut. If it wasn't so fantastically horrible, I probably would've thrown up. It was so gruesome it seemed fake. I hear Sora's footsteps move away from me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm checking the driver's seat. This car belongs to Selphie's family," he answers. I hear him walk around the car. "I've seen enough."

"Is Selphie there?"

"No."

Thank god. That means Pence got here in time. "Does this mean we're finally getting out of here?"

"Not yet. There's still one place I want to check out. It'll probably be the most dangerous, so stick close to me." I turn around and open my eyes. Wait, what is that? It was only for a second but I caught a glimpse of Pence and Selphie together. "We're going to school," he says.

"Got it."

After a brief walk, we make it to the school gate. The place is a bloodbath. There are bodies everywhere I look. I cling to him closely. We make our way through the pile until he suddenly stops.

"Riku!"

"Riku?" I repeat. I follow his line of sight to a body lying on the ground. There's a large blood splatter beneath it, as if he had jumped off the roof of the school.

"Don't look!" He steps in the way. It can't be… Riku's dead? I have to make sure. I step around Sora as he tries to grab me. I push away his hands, run over to the body, and kneel down. This… This isn't Riku. Did Sora see wrong?

"What's the meaning of this, Sora?"

"I'm sorry that you had to see this."

"What are you talking about? This isn't Riku. What kind of sick joke are you playing?"

He stares at me with wide eyes. "Kairi. I know you don't want to believe it but… That's Riku."

"This isn't Riku!" How can he not see it? This is a completely different person. Nothing about this body resembles Riku at all!

"He's dead, Kairi! They're all dead! Pence, Selphie, Naminé, and probably Roxas too!"

"How do you know? They can still be out there. They weren't in the houses. That means they escaped!" That's the logical answer! You can't argue with logic!

"I lied to you, Kairi. I didn't want you to see. Pence… There was an arrow in his freaking head! He was missing a hand, the same hand at Naminé's place. They're already insane. And as for Selphie, she was in the driver's seat of the car. The impact killed her."

"You're lying. You're lying to me! I met with Pence outside his house! He told me that he was going to rescue Selphie. I saw them together. I'm not crazy, Sora. I know I saw it! This is real. You said so yourself, didn't you? This is real. It has to be!"

He fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry, Kairi. I-I wasn't able to make it to you in time. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize. You're just playing a joke on me, right? Right?! Answer me, Sora! ANSWER ME!"

"I'm...sorry, Kairi."


	9. MadWorld

It was the worst disaster in human history.

Tens of thousands dead, the rest mad, and only a fraction with their sanity intact. In this disaster, there were no tales of indomitable human spirit, generosity, or survival. Only violence, cruelty, and insanity. There was no redemption for humanity here. The world asked, "How could something like this happen?"

A difficult investigation was launched. Reliable testimony was hard to come by. Of those competent enough to recount their experiences, they possessed only a piece of the entire picture. The majority of those who survived suffer from mild but persistent delusions. The interviewers collected their experiences. As expected, their tales didn't make much sense, filled with many fantastical elements and gaps. By itself, their stories were just the ravings of madmen, but collectively, by cross-referencing the small details, a picture began to emerge. It was slow, weaving together their accounts, but little by little, they discovered the truth behind the event.

In an incident such as this, there is no such thing as certainty, but it is a fact that a facility on the outskirts of Destiny Islands was responsible for the outbreak. They were conducting illegal research on a deadly and intense hallucinogenic gas. Though it was scorched in the incident, investigators were able to explore the remains of the facility and reconstruct events.

It was determined that the release of the gas was deliberate. The tanks where the gas was stored were underground. Someone had rerouted the gas to an external exhaust pipe, soaking the atmosphere above Destiny Islands with the chemical. The gas itself had a distinct hue, a deep crimson color. From testimony, witnesses recalled how the sky was unusually red that afternoon.

It takes roughly 48 hours for effects to manifest. Towards the end of the time period, police logs recorded a spike in activity and hospitals reported higher admittance rates. However, with such extended exposure to the gas, everyone was affected. By the next morning, everybody on Destiny Islands had woken up to a collective nightmare. It was too late. Driven by mad delusions, the city tore itself apart.

If it was any consolation, these people did not die in fear or terror. They died in their dreams, having triumphed before passing away. They did not feel pain. When one sees their content smile, how could they not envy their joy? The survivors, more than anyone, suffered the most, because they alone, among their friends and families, realize the cruel reality behind the delusion, and in order to survive, they were pushed into violence and depravity. There was no fantasy to hide what they had done. They would have to live with their actions for the rest of their lives.

Today, Destiny Islands is a ghost town, serving only as a memorial to a tragedy beyond comprehension. Though the bodies are no longer there, the blood cleaned, and the wreckage fixed, one can detect an aura of madness in the air.

The world was satisfied with this conclusion but they weren't the ones who had to live with it. For Sora, it wasn't enough. He couldn't move on until he knew exactly how they all died. Against his father's wishes, he had joined the investigation team to discover the exact details of his friends' death. No matter how painful it was, he needed to know. There was no going back. If he went forward with this, nothing would ever be the same. He could've put his head in the sand and let it go. Why spoil the illusion? Wasn't it enough to know that his friends died happy?

It wasn't. He didn't have the luxury of peering into their minds. He'd go through their final moments in agonizing detail, investigating their remains, their final actions, and unveil their cruelty to the world. If he didn't, then who else would? He wouldn't be satisfied unless he solved the puzzle on his own. Life wasn't so convenient that the truth would be handed to him on a silver platter. All the pieces were there. It was just a matter of tying it all together.

For some of us, it might be best that we never find out the truth. It wasn't too late to relive the past. Although it may be tainted with a deadly truth, couldn't we remember it in blissful ignorance? For those incapable of doing so, his efforts laid bare the horror beneath the fantasy.

**Sora's Report**

**Riku**

_Riku's death was due to severe injury from jumping off the rooftop of the school building. Out of all his friends, he suffered the most violent delusions. Next to his body was a bloody bat with his fingerprints. At the school, there were several bodies that had suffered blunt force trauma. Tests confirm that traces on the bat match those with the victims, including one teacher on the rooftop who had his head caved in. Although this was purely Sora's conjecture, between Riku's house and the school were also victims that suffered similar trauma due to a pipe. Among the victims were children. It was highly probable that Riku murdered them as well._

**Naminé **

_Naminé's death was due to severe blood loss from impact after falling from a great height. Her room was a mess. The walls were scratched and damaged as if someone was trying to escape. However, there was no evidence of her room ever being locked. She had scraped the walls so hard her fingertips became nothing more than bloody stumps. After leaving her room, she managed to find the attic entrance and climbed up, at which point, she opened a window and jumped out to her death._

**Pence**

_Pence died from an arrow wound through his head. Someone had broken into his house, struggled with him, and killed him. In addition, the murderer severed his hand. The arrow came from a crossbow that belonged to him. In his house, several corpses were found with arrow wounds. Not only that, but their remains were partially consumed. Human flesh and bone fragments were discovered inside Pence's stomach._

**Selphie**

_Selphie died to severe trauma from a car collision. Her head impacted the steering wheel, causing internal cranial hemorrhaging and consequent death. The body underneath the car was identified as Selphie's father. There were indications of a struggle starting from Selphie's room all the way to the outside. Trace evidence showed that Selphie was sexually molested by her father before they died._

**Roxas**

_Roxas died to exposure and starvation. His body was found next to Naminé's. Evidence proved that he murdered his mom by snapping her neck through extreme force from pulling her hair. In addition, he severed her hand. He was also the one who murdered Pence. He encountered Pence at his house and killed him with his own crossbow. He severed Pence's hand and brought it over to Naminé's house. Upon arrival, for whatever reason, he dragged Naminé's body away and laid next to her until he died of starvation._

**End Report**

It had been a painful and exhausting process for Sora. He may never find out what went on in his friends' heads in their final moments, but he could now put it behind him. However, there was still one more person he had to confront.

In Twilight Town was a mental health facility. Sora was there to visit a patient: Kairi. In his investigation, he also discovered that Kairi was responsible for her father's death. Though he was able to inoculate her, she still suffered from mild delusions. Unlike him, however, she refused to let go of the past. As time wore on, she had withdrawn more and more into her shell. He tried to stay by her side but his patience had finally worn down. He entered her room and there she was, staring down at the desk in front of her. He took a seat before her.

"How are you doing?" he greeted. She didn't reply. She had stopped responding to him long ago. "I'm doing fine, just to let you know. It's been awhile since I visited. The doctor's told me that you're refusing treatment." It was like talking to a wall. Her face didn't change in the slightest. "It's been years since the incident, but this is a chance for you to continue a normal life. The treatment is already that advanced. Several of the test patients are already out and living normal lives." He clenched his fists. "Won't you join me, Kairi? The real world is waiting. You have to stop living in the past. It's not real, Kairi. This isn't real. You can't live like this." It was no use. There was no point in talking anymore. "Kairi… This will probably be the last time that I see you. I met someone. She resembles you somewhat and… She makes me happy. As strong as I've tried to be, she's someone I can lean on. She knows about what happened to me and because of that, I'm grateful to her." He sighed. "I know we can never go back to what we were but… I don't want to lose you. I guess… What I'm trying to say is… This is goodbye. If you ever decide to return to the real world… I'll be waiting for you." He stood up. "Goodbye and… I'm sorry, Kairi."

It was only when he left did she finally open her mouth. "I thought he would never leave."

"Me too. Good riddance, I say."

Kairi smiled at the person beside her. It was Sora, her real Sora, not the pretender who had just left. The real Sora would never abandon her like that.

She knew, of course, that it wasn't real, but so what? What if she clung to the past for dear life? She had no interest in the outside world. The only thing waiting for her was pain and misery. At least here, she was with her friends. She could see them so clearly, and they were all smiling at her. Riku, Naminé, Pence, Selphie, Roxas, and… Sora. They'd be there for her, everyday, without fail. A world without them was not a world worth living in.

"You'll never leave me, would you, Sora?"

"Not for as long as you live, Kairi."

She was happy, and her mouth stretched out in the same vicious grin that was painted across the bodies of so many people that had died that day. Forget the real world, she'd stay here forever, in this…

MadWorld.

* * *

**AN: T****hanks for reading.**


End file.
